The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a color filter substrate used therein and a color filter member.
A liquid crystal display device comprises two electrode substrates each having an alignment film and arranged such that the alignment films of the two substrates face each other and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates. The two electrode substrates are bonded to each other with a sealing member arranged in the peripheral region of the substrate and an end-sealing material. Also, a granular spacer or a spacer column made of a resin and formed by a photolithography method is arranged between the two substrates for keeping these two substrates a predetermined distance apart from each other. For allowing the liquid crystal display device to perform a color display, colored layers of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are arranged on one of the substrates and, as desired, a transparent protective layer made of a resin is formed on the substrate having colored layers and a switching element mounted thereto.
In a liquid crystal display device of the particular construction, nonuniformity such as an image sticking and a display unevenness taking place after the durability (reliability) test are derived from the members in direct contact with the liquid crystal layer or the alignment film such as the sealing member, the end-sealing material, the spacer material, the protective layer and the colored layer.